


Wrong Numbers And New Friends

by waterwhosleepwho



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bully Flash Thompson, M/M, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Wrong number, parley isn't the main focus sry, they happen later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwhosleepwho/pseuds/waterwhosleepwho
Summary: Peter accidently texts the wrong number while on patrol and ends up making friends with some very interesting people.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

Peter:  
how many years does it have to be before it's archeology and not grave robbing?

what do you mean text sent?

karen who did you send that to?

Unknown:  
What the fuck?

Who are you? How did you get this number?

Peter:  
sorry! karen sent a text for some reason!

Unknown:  
Who's Karen?

Peter:  
she's my ai

Unknown:  
You have an AI? Impressive.

How old are you?

Peter:  
im not rly supposed to give ou any personal info

and yea i made her

Unknown:  
Relax kid I'm not going to kidnap you or anything

You made her? Even more impressive.

Peter:  
how would u know if i was a kid?

i could be 73 for all you know

and nobody would tell someone that they're gonna kidnap them

they just do it

thx btw

Unknown:  
The way you text makes it obvious that you're a kid.

Peter:  
the way u text makes it obvious that ur old

Unknown:  
And just so you know I could hack your phone or AI if I wanted to.

I am not old, thank you very much.

Peter:  
ur rly bad at this whole "im not a stalker" thing

also, noah fence but im pretty sure u couldn't hack my stuff

and ur obviously old

Unknown:  
I'm pretty sure I could. But for real, what's your name and how old are you. I wanna recommend you for a job at SI

Peter:  
YOU WANNA WHAT

Unknown:  
Yeah. You've clearly got some skills if you can make an AI. I'm actually kinda surprised you didn't give out your name and tuff the second I mentioned it to be honest.

Peter:  
im not stupid, u could be lying to get info out of me

Unknown:  
Smart, but that wasn't what I was trying to do. Promise.

Peter:  
fine but just so u know one of my friends is a hacker and the other is a terrifying being who knows how to use a mace

Unknown:  
Damn, okay.

Peter:  
im Peter and im 15

(yo whatdup my name is jared, im 19, and i never fucking learned how to read)

Unknown:  
Thanks.

What?

Peter:  
its nothing

anyways whats ur name and age?

Unknown:  
My name is Tony and I'm of age

Peter:  
so ur old

Unknown:  
I'm not old!

Peter:  
whatever you say old man

Old Man:  
Kid, I swear to God

Peter:  
there is no god

there is only worms

Old Man:  
It's in my best interest to just let it go. I'll tell you what my boss said later.

Peter:  
ok, bye! thank u!

Old Man:  
Sure thing, kid. Bye 

Peter grinned as he stealthily enters his house through the window. He knew that it wasn't a good idea to trust someone you just met via wrong number, but something about the man seemed good to Peter. Besides, he could protect himself if it came down to it. So he would hope and he would trust the man until he was given a reason not to. And if he was lucky, he would have a new job soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter:  
hey

Old Man:  
Hey? Shouldn't you be in school?

Peter:  
technically yes but i already know this stuff so....

Old Man:  
So you chose to text me?

Peter:  
yea my friends r in this class and i dont wanna risk getting them in trouble

wait shit r u at work? am i bothering u? im so sry

Old Man:  
Relax, kid. I'm on break right now. And you can text me whenever, my boss won't mind and neither do I.

Peter:  
r u sure? ill feel rly bad if i get u in trouble

Old Man:  
I'm sure. What class are you in?

Peter:  
ok

im in chem rn

Nice Old Man:  
Cool.

Peter:  
yea it's less boring than some of my other classes but i learned the stuff a long time ago so i just kinda do nothing

Nice Old Man:  
Why don't you just move up a grade?

Peter:  
the school offered but i wanna graduate w my friends ya know?

Nice Old Man:  
Makes sense. Hey, won't your teacher notice your phone?

Peter:  
most teachers just let me do whatever but if she does take it, i have karen in my watch

Nice Old Man:  
Nice.

Peter:  
whats ur favorite color?

Nice Old Man:  
Uh, red. Yours?

Peter:  
i like red and blue

Nice Old Man:  
My boss wants to know where you go to school. Also, who's your favorite Avenger?

Peter:  
i go to midtown in queens NY

tony stark

Nice Old Man:  
You mean Iron Man?

Peter:  
no tony stark

he saved my life a few years back and he does his best while ignoring the bs the media says abt him

Nice Old Man:  
Saved your life? When?

Peter:  
remember the stark expo in 2010? i was there and this bot tried to kill me

i raised my fake gauntlet bc i was a stupid kid and stark shot the other guy before he could shoot me

Nice Old Man:  
Wasn't that technically Iron Man though?

Peter:  
technically

but tony was the one who saw me and cared enough to save me

and it's tony who saw the bad in his company and fixed it, media be damned

and it's tony who puts himself in danger to help others

and yea, iron man is cool but tony's the one inside the suit and he's the one who made it and controls it

ppl give tony a lot of shit and i honestly dont think its fair

the media treats him like he doesnt have feelings when he does

hes just better at hiding them

sry rant over

Nice Old Man:  
I-

Damn, kid. I didn't expect that. I see your point though.

Peter:  
sry abt that

i gtg we have to put ot phones away for gym ugh

ttyl bye

Nice Old Man:  
No problem, Pete. Have fun in gym. Talk to you later, kid. Bye.

Peter:  
not likely but thx

Peter sighs as he puts his phone in his gym locker and enters the gymnasium with Ned. The pair begin to stretch out together. "You said you had something you wanted to talk about?" Ned probes.

"Oh yeah! I, well Karen, accidently texted this guy named Tony who works at SI and he said he would talk to his boss about getting me a job!" Peter exclaims quietly to avoid drawing attention. Ned gasps and starts to blaze through incomprehensible words at a very high pitch. Peter laughs and shushes him.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter looked up at the tower. It was a lot taller when you got close. Today was the day that Peter met with someone about working, or at least interning, at SI. Sucking in a deep breath, Peter walks through the doors and makes his way to the receptionist. "Hello, I'm here for an interview?"

The woman looks at the teenage boy with narrowed eyes but asks for his name. Upon searching him up in the database, the woman's eyes widen. "All the way up, sir. FRIDAY will take you there."

Peter smiles at the woman and enters the elevator. "Um, FRIDAY?"

"Hello Peter."

Peter jumps slightly. "Cool," he whispers. Then, louder, he says, "I'm supposed to go up to the top floor? There are no buttons i here, so is that something you can do?"

"Of course, Peter."

It didn't take nearly as long as Peter would have thought to reach the top floor, though he suspected that the elevator was designed to be faster than normal. Before exiting the elevator, Peter takes a deep breath and shoots out two texts.

Peter:  
I'm here, lowkey losing my mind

Old And Nice Man:  
You'll do fine, Peter

Nerds and Goddess

Peter:  
guys im here fkdhahd

Nedward:  
you got this pete!

The Almighty:  
relax, dork

With MJ's inspiring words in mind, Peter exits the elevator and promptly remembers that he has no idea what room he's supposed to be in and freaks out all over again.

"Peter? You're interview will be held in the common area. Just head down the hall and through the kitchen," FRIDAY says gently. Peter murmurs a thank you that he wasn't sure she could hear and begins his journey to the common area.

He managed to talk himself out of a panic attack as he journeyed through the hallway and kitchen, but stops in his track when he spots Tony Fucking Stark sitting on the couch. His attempts to go unnoticed are quickly foiled by the strangled squeak that escapes his throat.

Tony turns and Peter feels his soul leave his body as he squeaks again. "Hey, kid. Take a seat."

Peter's feet move without his permission as his stress levels hit an all time high. "I'm so sorry sir, I was told to come up here and your AI took me here in the elevator, but I'm sure I'm not supposed to be here! Not that you're AI was wrong! Or your employee! I just don't think - or I'm pretty sure that I - you know what, I'm just gonna stop talking now."

Tony chuckles. "Relax kid, I'm not going to eat you. I'm not into that. And you're definitely in the right place. You'll be interviewing for me."

Yeah, Peter wasn't sure his heart was beating anymore. Was he still breathing? "Oh."

Tony laughs, tossing his head back. "Do you want some water?"

Apparently Peter nods because Tony hands him a glass of water moments later. He doesn't drink from it, just holds it. "Um, no offense. But aren't there more qualified people you could be interviewing? I'm still in highschool."

"There aren't many people in the world who can make their own AI, let alone high schoolers. And, just so you know, SI does a background check on all potential employees, so I know that you could have graduated high school by now if you wanted to."

Peter flushes and shifts in his seat. "Yeah, but still."

"Kid," Tony sighs. "I don't even really want to have this stupid interview. I know enough about you to hire you on spot if you want to. This is more so that you can decide what you want. The position you would have here would be as my personal intern. But that just a fancy name we slapped on so that the government didn't jump up my ass. You won't be getting coffee, unless it's with me of course. Really, you'd just be hanging out in my lab and helping me out with projects as well as using my tech to work on your own projects. You'd have full creative freedom and access to everything in the tower, and during your days here you'd be free to do whatever. Catch up on homework, draw a picture, make an exploding roomba. You'd be free to put this on resumes and when you apply to college, we'd pay a part of your tuition. I can tell you more, if you'd like but you look like you might pass out."

Peter sucks in a deep breath, realizing that he hadn't inhaled in a while. "No! I mean yes! I mean, I'm totally fine. Sorry. I'd really like to work here, with you, but I'd have to talk to my aunt if that's okay. Just a quick phone call."

"Sure thing, kid. You can go into the kitchen or stay here and put her on speaker. I'd be happy to talk to her if you need me too," Tony offers. Peter pauses for a moment before nodding and pulling his phone out of his pocket. It rings only once before his aunt picks up.

"Peter! Is the interview already over? That was quick. How'd it go, baby?" Peter relaxes into the couch as his aunt speaks.

"No, Aunt May, I'm actually still here. Mr. Stark offered me the position of his personal intern, but I wanted to clear things with you. He's here right now, you're on speaker."

"Oh, Peter that's great! Of course you can take the position, silly! Though, to be honest I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet."

"May!"

Tony chuckles. "May, was it? If you don't mind, I'd like to tell you what I told Pete about the position, just so you know what you're nephew's getting into." May had no objections to this, of course, and Tony repeated everything he had told Peter (sans explosions and cussing). May loved everything he said and practically told Peter that if he didn't take the position, she'd take him to a therapist.

Peter laughs. "I got it, May. I gotta go now, love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart! Thai tonight!" With that, she was gone. Peter puts his phone away once more and grins at Tony.

"So, do you wanna hear the rest or do you have an answer now?" Tony asks, slightly teasing.

"Well, I already know my answer, but I still wanna hear the rest," Peter admits, shrugging slightly. Clearly, calling his aunt had put him at ease. Tony grins and nods.

"Fair enough. Well, if you're comfortable with it, you'd be able to meet the rest of the Avengers and hang out here outside of your internship. You'd also get Stark products before they hit the stores for free and a room in the tower for it you ever need to stay the night for whatever reason. My head of security will pick you up from school on the days that you come to the tower, which are up to you."

Peter was pretty sure he had stopped breathing again. "Yeah!" His voice came out higher than he'd liked. "That sounds great!"

"Breath, kid."


End file.
